This invention relates generally to security systems for vehicles and, more particularly, to remotely actuated, personal safety lighting systems. The invention is particularly adapted to incorporation in the exterior mirrors of a vehicle.
Personal security in and around vehicles has become an important concern. In particular, an increasing number of assaults and robberies are committed in parking lots while occupants are entering and exiting vehicles. While remote-operated, keyless entry systems have been incorporated in vehicles in order to unlock the vehicle and illuminate interior lights, such systems merely expedite entry to the vehicle and do not, per se, enhance security around the vehicle. Accordingly, a need exists for a vehicle security system to increase the security for vehicle occupants while entering and exiting the vehicle. Any such system would need to be aesthetically pleasing and not burdensome in use.
In order to include a security light system in a vehicle exterior mirror assembly, the security light must be rugged and resistant to environmental conditions such as water splash from road surfaces, rain and other precipitation as well as car washes. The assembly desirably must additionally be of relatively low cost and easy to manufacture in order to be acceptable to vehicle manufacturers. In addition, the security light desirably must be capable of matching a multiplicity of mirror housing designs. Moreover, the security light desirably is compact so as to fit into the interior cavity of conventional exterior mirror housings. For styling and aerodynamic reasons, exterior mirror housings are of determined and restricted size, shape, design, and interior volume. Moreover, the interior volume is already typically relatively cramped as it must accommodate not only the mirror reflector element itself and its movement, but also usually a manual or electric actuator that allows adjustment of the rearward field of view of the reflector remotely by the driver from the interior cabin of the vehicle. Also, since it is commercially desirable for a manufacturer of a security light to supply to a multitude of exterior mirror manufacturers, for their incorporation into their own particular exterior mirror assembly construction, it is desirable that the light be of a module type that is compact; that is weatherproofed; that is attachable and receivable by a wide variety of exterior mirror assembly designs; that is readily, standardly, and conveniently connectable to the vehicle electrical service and wiring already commonly found in conventional exterior mirror assemblies; and that is economic both for manufacture by the light module manufacturer and for the manufacturer of the complete exterior mirror assembly who will incorporate the light module into a mirror housing.
Importantly, the security light must be easy to service. The vehicle repair technician must be provided with easy access to the light source in order to replace the light source during the useful life of the vehicle. Furthermore, the light source should be replaceable without removing and subsequently replacing numerous fasteners. Such fasteners are not only time-consuming to remove and replace, but are subject to getting lost as well as damaged.
Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a security light system having a light module designed which could be universally adaptable to the exterior mirrors on both sides of the vehicle. The task is complicated because the light pattern illuminating the ground, such as adjacent the front and rear doors, on one side of the vehicle is generally desirably a mirror image of the ground illumination light pattern on the other side of the vehicle. Both light patterns extend outwardly from the respective side of the vehicle to a lateral outer boundary, but in opposite directions. However, the use of a light module that can produce the desired ground illumination light pattern in the respective driver""s side and passenger""s side is further complicated because the angle defined by the exterior mirror assembly case housing that contains the respective light module with respect to the center line on the vehicle is not necessarily the same for the driver""s side mirror assembly as the passenger side mirror assembly. The mounting angle xcfx86 between the casing face of the passenger side outside mirror assembly and the vehicle center line is often smaller than the mounting angle xcex8 between the casing face of the driver side assembly and the vehicle center line. Typically, xcex8, which is the drivers side angle, is between approximately 70xc2x0 and 90xc2x0. Typically xcfx86, which is the passenger side angle is between 5xc2x0 and 15xc2x0 less than the corresponding angle xcex8 on the same vehicle. Thus, a light module mounted identically into two otherwise identical mirror case housings can irradiate different areas on the left and right hand side of the vehicle when these housings are mounted on the vehicle simply because angles xcex8 and xcfx86 differ on the vehicle.
It would also be desirable to provide a light module design which could be universally adaptable in many vehicles designed by different manufacturers. This task is complicated by the wide range of designs of exterior mirrors in various vehicles. It is an onerous task to provide a light module which can be incorporated into virtually any exterior mirror design because extra space in such mirrors is often very limited.
The security light system should be compact and replaceable so that it can either be serviced or simply replaced. For a disposable light module, the cost of manufacture must be sufficiently low enough to warrant the light module to be removed and replaced in its entirety. Most or all of the above requirements must be met in order to have a commercially viable vehicle exterior mirror assembly security system suitable for use on a vehicle, such as an automobile. Indeed, the Applicants do not know of any successful commercial incorporation of a light module into an exterior mirror assembly on an automobile and believe that their inventions are the first commercially successful applications of a light module suitable for use in the exterior mirror assembly on an automobile.
The present invention is intended to provide a personal safety feature for a vehicle in the form of a light adapted to projecting light generally downwardly on an area adjacent a portion of the vehicle in order to create a lighted security zone in the area. Advantageously, the light, that preferably provides a security function, is provided as a module that is suitable for use in the exterior mirror housing designs of various vehicles. The light module is capable of low cost, easy manufacture. Furthermore, the module is compact and is substantially moisture impervious in order to resist environmental forces.
The security system is adapted to projecting a pattern of light from the exterior mirror housing on an area adjacent a portion of the vehicle that extends laterally onto the vehicle and downwardly and rearwardly of the vehicle. In this manner, a security zone is established in the vicinity of the vehicle doors where occupants enter and exit the vehicle.
According to an aspect of the invention, a mirror assembly security system includes an exterior mirror assembly having a reflective element and a casing for the reflective element. The casing includes means defining a mounting surface and a cooperative member associated with the mounting surface. The security system further includes a light module positioned in the mirror assembly for projecting light from the mirror assembly on an area in order to create a lighted security zone in that area. The light module according to this aspect of the invention includes an enclosure, a light-transmitting opening in the enclosure, a light source supported in the enclosure for radiating light through the light-transmitting opening and a cover for the light-transmitting opening. The light module further includes a positioning member mating with the cooperating member of the mirror assembly in order to orient the enclosure at a given orientation with respect to the mounting surface.
In this manner, the same light module design may be utilized on both sides of the vehicle not withstanding that the light modules generate light patterns which are different on different sides of the vehicle. The light modules can be oriented in order to orient the light pattern in a manner which is appropriate for the respective side of the vehicle.
According to another aspect of the invention, a light module for positioning in an opening in an exterior mirror assembly of a vehicle includes a housing, a pair of electrical contacts disposed on an inner surface of a housing wall, a light-transmitting opening in the housing and a cover extending over the light-transmitting opening. A light source is supported by the contacts in a manner which radiates light towards the light-transmitting opening. The housing wall and portions of the contacts on the housing wall are flexible and are adapted to deflect prior to installation of the cover. This permits insertion of the light source between the housing walls. The cover adds rigidity to the housing wall when it is installed on the vehicle so that the light source is rigidly supported in the enclosure between the contacts when the cover is installed. This aspect of the invention comprehends the provision of a light module which will be replaceable in its entirety wherein, once inserted in the housing, the light source will not be individually replaced. However, the light source is easily inserted in the housing and, when the housing assembly is complete, is securely retained in the supporting electrical contacts.
According to another aspect of the invention, a security light module for an exterior mirror assembly for a vehicle includes a housing defining a compartment. The housing has a unitary body including a side wall and a light emitting opening in communication with the compartment. The compartment defines a central axis and a light source is provided having an elongated radiating surface which is mounted in the compartment symmetrically with respect to the central axis. A reflective surface is provided which at least partially straddles the light source. A cover seals the compartment and is adapted to transmit light from the light source. The reflective surface and/or the cover individually or in combination direct light from the light source in a direction generally downwardly and rearwardly of the vehicle and outwardly from the respective sides of the vehicle. In this manner, the light module does not need to be oriented in the exterior mirror housing with the compartment directed in the general direction in which the light pattern is directed. This provides a more compact light module which may be oriented in the exterior mirror housing in a manner required in order to direct the light pattern in a desired manner which is contemplated to be different depending upon the side of the vehicle on which the light module is mounted.
By providing a lighted security zone adjacent the vehicle, users can observe suspicious activity around the vehicle. The pattern of light generated by a security light according to the invention establishes a security zone around, and even under, the vehicle in the important area where the users enter and exit the vehicle. The invention, further, conveniently combines a signal light that acts in unison with the vehicle""s turn signal, brake light, or both, with the security light, or as a stand-alone accessory, in an exterior mirror assembly. The signal light may be designed to be observed by other vehicles passing the equipped vehicle but not directly by the driver of the equipped vehicle.